


Viberate

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Dirty Jokes, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: a couple of cocktails and their dropping their panties right away.The boys have been having intimate time together a little too much for their wives to be comfortable with. The five ladies come up with a plan to get their husbands to honor their wedding vows once again.
Relationships: AJ McLean/Rochelle McLean, Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell, Howie Dorough/Leigh Dorough, Kevin Richardson/Kristin Richardson, Nick Carter/Lauren Kitt-Carter
Kudos: 1





	Viberate

got to say that in the past twenty years, me and the guys have pulled some pretty great pranks on each other. With that said, nothing, I repeat nothing topped the prank the girls pulled on us the night before in Rio.

all had our fingers hovered over our buttons. Molly struck first. AJ started walking down the steps.

We were onstage singing If I Knew Then. I was heading down the steps and was in the middle of my verse.

"...and your navigation system gets you clos--ahhhhhhh"

All of a sudden I felt like two hot women had just knelt down and grabbed my johnson with their fingers.

My underwear was vibrating. My leg jerked uncontrollably. Actually it wasn't the only thing that jumped. Bri jumped in and took over my verse. Sometimes it was a good thing that he memorized everyone's parts.

As confused as I was, I wasn't alone. Kevin was the next victim. Then Nick. He wasn't quite so subtle.

"Got no instructions when it comes to lo--holy crap!"

He started grabbing at his crotch as if ants were crawling around in there. I was about ready to laugh when I felt another zing.

My first thought was Bri or Howie. That thought flew out the window when both of them got it. Brian screamed at Nick, but I knew it wasn't Nick's prank. He would never prank himself along with the rest of us. He wasn't that smart.

Somehow we made it through the song. I had a feeling our five ladies had something to do with this. Thinking that they had their fun, we launched into Love Will Keep You Up All Night.

The girls had no mercy. I felt like I had an orgy going on in my pants. Kev had the idea to sit down first. I don't think he wanted the tens of thousands of girls in the audience to see a five star salute. I sat down too.

Even though it was uncomfortable, it wasn't a totally bad uncomfortable. The thought of Molly being backstage and still managing to get me off was really erotic. I tried to ignore the tingling in my crotch and focus on the lyrics and what I was going to do to Ms. Molly Brown Eyes when I got her alone tonight.

Nick couldn't turn off his mind so easily.

"I don't mean to scare you but everybody has a first time---shit my pants won't stop vibrating!"

The vibrations only happened sporatically for me. I glanced over at Nick. His teeth were practically chattering. I had a feeling something had gone haywire. Nick looked like he was going to blow his load right on stage.

It was something that could only happen to the Carters.

We managed to make it through the song. The moment the curtain dropped we got up and practically limped off the stage."...and your navigation system gets you clos--ahhhhhhh"

We all burst into laughter. AJ's leg literally jumped and the look on his face was priceless. Brian ended up finishing his verse.

The guys launched into the chorus. Addy zinged Kevin. He stopped singing and looked around.

"What's he looking for?" Leighanne laughed.

It was Nick's turn next.

"Got no instructions when it comes to lo--holy crap!"

Brian and Howie were looking nervous. Nick tugged at his crouch. I doubled over and snorted right into my hand. I had the videocamera set on a tripod on either end of the stage. I knew I was going to be laughing so hard to actually hold onto it and film.

I think Leigh got the best part of the whole song. With each punctuated word Howie sang, Leigh jammed the button down.

"I've never seen him sweat so bad," Leighanne giggled. "Oh, Bri looks lonely."

Her finger jammed down on the button.

"NICK!" Brian yelped. He did this little jig like the scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz when he first gets off the pole.

We randomly kept hitting buttons.

"When's their costume change?" Addy asked.

"They have to get through Love Will Keep You Up All Night," I said. We all grinned.

It was the perfect song to torture the guys. If I Knew was just a little taste. Now we were going in for the kill. There was no fancy dance moves. Love was just the guys lined up in a row with their microphones, belting out the lyrics.

And getting panty pleasured.

"I won't tell nobo----" Brian began. I saw his leg kick up. "Nothing good in life is scrip---ahhh" Bri turned around, his backside to the crowd. Nick looked almost scared. He grabbed his crotch again. I think he was trying to hold the undies away from him.

"I won't tell nobo---" Nick sang. "Oh god," he whispered. Howie gave him a look. Nick cleared his throat. "But I won't live like a---sonofabitch, LIV!"

I was pretty sure my nose was dripping I was laughing so hard. I think at that point all of the girls realized that there was no way we could just keep synchronizing. We just started punching the buttons. At one point all five guys just sat down on the ground and covered their laps. I had to hand it to them, they pretty much kept harmony. I went in for one more punch...

It was one punch too many.

"Oh shit."

"What?"

I looked over at Leighanne. "The buttons recessed. I'm pretty sure Nick's isn't going to shut off."

From the stage I heard Nick's voice disappear into a panty gasp.

"I don't mean to scare you but everybody has a first time---shit my pants won't stop vibrating!"

Nick's cheeks were puffed out and he looked like he was going to lose it. He just sat there while the other guys finished.

Luckily their costume change required that the stage curtain come completely down. All of them awkwardly got up and ran backstage.

The Backstreet Boys had _nothing_ on the Backstreet Girls.


End file.
